xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Graymalkin
Charles Graymalkin (April 10, 1801 - 1931) was a mutant with vast telepathic abilities. He was a Master Assassin and a Mentor of the Assassin Order. He is the reincarnation of Edward Harris, and the past life of Morgan Xavier and John Xavier. He was the first Jinchūriki of the Five-Tailed Demon Whale-Horse. Charles is a member of the Graymalkin family. 'History' : "I am weary of this fight, Julian. Not because I am tired, but because our struggle seems to move in one direction only. Towards chaos." :: −'Charles Graymalkin' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telepathy: Charles could manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He could mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He could extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and "see" through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the "mental engrams" of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He could create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which were not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He could manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He could control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He could sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Abilities as an Assassin Eagle Vision: Charles was able to instinctively sense how people and objects relate to them, which manifests as a colored glow, much like an aura. Charles could also 'tag' targets, allowing him to see their location when out of Eagle Vision, even through walls and other obstacles. He was also able to see hiding spots, such as haybales and bushes, which would shine with golden and green glows respectively. Mastering Eagle Vision led to an "awakening of the sixth", as Juno once termed it, and granted the user Eagle Sense. A more heightened form of Eagle Vision, it allowed Charles to focus on a target and sense approximately where they had gone, or inversely, where they would go. This was particularly helpful in tailing a target, or detecting the path a guard would take, in order to set up a bomb or lay an ambush. With Eagle Sense, Charles was also able to pick up cold trails, or locate disguised enemies. However, for the latter, he was required to concentrate harder and scrutinize people individually, rather than as a crowd. Abilities as a Ninja Jinchūriki Transormation: As Kokuō's jinchūriki, Charles was granted a significant amount of chakra and stamina from the beast. The full extent of his control is still unknown, but he could form at least one of the beast's tails. He was also able to fully transform into Kokuō, while in this state Charles displayed strong ramming power, using his horns to heavily wound a giant golem as well sending it back a considerable distance. He is also able to utilise chakra arms in his Version 2 form like most other jinchūriki. 'Abilities' Genius Intelligence: Master Assassin: Multilingual: Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his assassin training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Master Astral Combatant: Charles is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Class (?): Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Legacy' Charles' actions had a profound effect on the Order. Due to his efforts, many cities around world came under Assassin control and influence. His descendants continued to take a leading role in the running of the Order almost a hundred years after his death. Some of his personality traits have been passed down to his descendants, such as intelligence, diplomacy and sense of justice. His telepathic powers have also been passed down in generations, and have become a basic power within the Xavier family. *'Codex Pages:' At some point in his life, Charles wrote codex pages detailing the events of his life; including those that transpired in the Vatican Vault, which was named the Prophet's Codex. By 2012, some of the codex pages were located in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, they were found by Charles' descendant, and reincarnation, John Xavier. 'Equipment' Weapons Hidden Blade: Tomahawk: Apple of Eden: At some point, Charles found an Apple of Eden and he had it until he died, but not before he had hidden it someplace safe. Category:Assassin Order members Category:Hellfire Club Members Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Wizards Category:Past Lives Category:Xavier family Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1801 Category:Aries (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Deceased Characters Category:Jinchurikis Category:Telepaths Category:Earth Release users Category:Fire Release users Category:Water Release users Category:Boil Release users Category:British-American Assassins Category:British Category:English Category:British Assassins